


Chapter 59 1/2

by RileyC



Category: Agent Pendergast series - Child & Preston
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/pseuds/RileyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from <i>Cemetery Dance</i>. Contains SPOILERS for that book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 59 1/2

"As undercover operations go," Pendergast said, putting his shirt back on over his protective body armor, "this is, at least, far less elaborate then when we visited Mephisto."

D'Agosta grunted, adjusting a strap. "So long as we find Nora, I don't give a fuck what we have to do."

It was on the tip of Pendergast's tongue to caution that they could not be certain Nora Kelly was being held at the Ville. Taking stock of D'Agosta's demeanor, however, he held the words in check. He had no better alternative to offer, after all, beyond an as yet ephemeral sense that something wasn't quite adding up.

"No one could fault your efforts on Nora's behalf, Vincent," he said instead, fastening his shirt and tucking it in.

Chin jutting out belligerently, D'Agosta said, "Did I say anybody was?"

Pendergast sighed, studying him thoughtfully. "Vincent," he reached over to tug a shoulder strap more firmly into place, "why are you so determined to be affronted by everything?"

Grabbing his own shirt and slipping it back on, D'Agosta said, "I'm not _affronted_ by anything."

"My dear Vincent, I beg to differ: you most certainly are. What is troubling you?"

"What the hell do you think's troubling me?" D'Agosta demanded, buttoning his shirt and shoving the tails in his pants as if even that slight action tasked him unbearably.

"I understand that Bill's death has been a shock," Pendergast said carefully. "I feel it too."

At that, D'Agosta took a step closer to him in the library, glowering. "Do you?"

Pendergast's eyes narrowed. "Meaning?"

"Meaning…" D'Agosta shook his head, frustrated. "You go around acting all coy and mysterious, dragging in that Bayou whackjob—"

"Charmingly put," Pendergast murmured. He finished fastening his cufflinks before saying, "I mourn in my own fashion, Vincent. That may not suit you, but you're going to have to live with it. And you're avoiding my question," he quickly went on. "Bill's death, especially in such circumstances, is a terrible shock. We are both grieving a friend, perhaps to a greater extent that we could have prepared for – and we both want the same thing: to save Nora, and to gain some degree of justice for Bill." He stepped closer to D'Agosta, searching eyes that were usually lit with a gentle warmth, but were now clouded with pain and anger. "There's something more driving you, Vincent. Can't you tell me what?"

Aggravation deepening, D'Agosta paced the confines of the library, clearly struggling to come to terms with something. Finally, releasing the words grudgingly, he said, "It's Italy all over again."

Pendergast watched him intently, allowing him the space he needed. "I'm not sure I follow," he said quietly.

D'Agosta looked at him, expression bleak. "You died, and I couldn't do anything. Smithback died, and I couldn't do anything. Now Nora – she gets kidnapped, on my watch, and…" Shaking his head, he flung out an arm as if needing to release to some pent up energy. "What the fuck's the point of any of it, wearing this badge, if I can't help the people I most care about?"

Understanding all too well, Pendergast said, carefully, "You did everything humanly possible it Italy, Vincent. No one could have done more." He thought it prudent not to point out that he had, after all, survived. "You're doing everything within your power now. Never doubt that."

"Yeah," weary bitterness colored D'Agosta's voice, "somehow I don't think Smithback's going to turn up disguised as my doorman, though."

"No," Pendergast said, sharing the sadness, "he won't. But let me ask you this, Vincent. The steps I took last spring to protect Bill from my brother – would it be better had I not intervened? Should I have left him, you, everyone I care about, on their own, to survive Diogenes or not, as the case might be?"

D'Agosta looked at him, appalled. "Of course not. That's not who you are."

"Yet for all my efforts, Bill only gained another six months of life. Was it worth it?"

Staring at him, D'Agosta said, "That's bullshit, and you know it. Six months, six weeks, with someone you love – that's worth anything, no matter what comes next."

Pendergast allowed his features to soften at last. "Well then?"

Heaving a deep sigh, D'Agosta nodded. "I know," he said. "I know. It's just … so goddamn senseless."

Pendergast touched his shoulder. "It always is, Vincent. Usually we have some protective insulation from not knowing the victim."

"Not this time."

"No," Pendergast gently squeezed the broad shoulder, "not this time."

D'Agosta nodded again, appearing too weary for anger now. "I'm not going to fail Nora."

A slight smile touching his lips, Pendergast said, "You couldn't if you tried, Vincent. Now," he helped D'Agosta on with his suit coat, "fix your tie and come on – we're as ready as we're going to be."

D'Agosta shot him an ironic look. "Famous last words?"

"I fervently hope not," Pendergast said as they headed for the door.


End file.
